Description: The Cancer Prevention and Control Research Program is a reorganized version of a program presented in the last CCSG renewal. It is directed by Dr. Sidney Winawer, with Dr. Kenneth Offit listed as Vice Chairman. The application lists 54 members, with a total of approximately $10 million in research support. The research activity in the program is divided into seven major research "projects" or focus areas, each of which has one or more senior leaders. Three specific aims are described for this program that are diversely related to cancer prevention and control activity through studies at the genetic, environmental and behavioral levels. Scientific directions for the program are monitored by an advisory committee that interacts closely with MSKCC's Research Council. The specific research projects in this program include: colorectal cancer prevention (Winawer), epidemiology research (Begg), human genetics research (Chaganti, Luzzatto, and Offit), molecular pathology research (Cordon-Cardo), nutrition and chemoprevention (Shike), pain and palliative care (Foley and Portenoy), and psychiatry and behavioral sciences research (Holland). This organizational structure reflects a change since the last renewal by inclusion of the human genetics research group, the addition of Dr. Offit as Vice Chairman, and the inclusion of the molecular pathology and cancer genetics research activities. The application describes these multidisciplinary elements and their relationship to the specific aims of the program in detail. A common theme related to the recent investments and recruitments in human genetics is described. Cancer prevention and control research, in particular populationbased studies, are described as a high priority for the Center.